Fall before bloom
by kurohitsutoru
Summary: Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan...hanya sekedar cerita When the sky so blue kyumin vers...Warning: gaje, abal, gender switch maaf nggak pandai bikin summary


Sebenernya sih fic ini udah pernah saya buat… tapi entah kenapa saya pengen bikin yang Versi KYUMIN

Ya udahlah…. Baca ajah kalo mood-nya lagi baek hehehehehe

Trus kalo ada kesalahan Author minta maaf

Maklumlah Masih Newbie dan pastinya juga amatir T^T

.

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, typos DLL **

**RATED: T**

**PAIRING: kyuMiN**

**CAST: Kyu hyun dan **

**Gender switch : Sung Min (Female)**

**GENRE: HURT/COMFORT(maybe) or angst, ROMANCE **

Kyu Hyun POV

Hari ini seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang berubah dalam hidupku. 'Dia' masih saja menjauhiku. Huh menyebalkan memang, jika orang yang kita cintai menjauhi kita. Yah terlebih dia menjauhi kita karena kita menyatakan perasaan kita kepadanya. Rasanya sakit… sakit sekali. Walaupun seringkali aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri, Aku tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Bahkan demi 'dia' aku rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia gadis yang sangat pintar, baik hati, ramah…. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa keramahanya hanya untuk orang lain… tidak untuk diriku….Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Aku cemburu… melihatnya bersama orang lain… tertawa bersama orang lain… walaupun tidak sepantasnya aku melarangnya… karena dia bukan milikku. Uhh… tidakkah dia tahu pengorbananku selama ini?… dari bangku sekolah dasar sampai sekarang ini… yah andai saja ku bisa memilih…. Ingin rasanya kembali ke masa lalu… waktu dulu… kenangan masa-masa kecilku… dimana aku dan dia bercanda… bergurau… saling bercerita pengalaman masing-masing…

FLASHBACK

_Saat kelas 4 SD_

_Seorang Yeoja menghampiriku. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia sekali hari ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya bahagia akupun tak tahu. _

"_Kyuni-ah~ aku senaaang sekali hari ini karena kau tahu apa? Aku ranking 2! Hehehehe hebatkan"_

"_Hn… "_

"_Aihhh… Kyuni-ah~ tidakkah kau bangga memiliki teman yang pintar sepertiku?"_

"_Hn… tapi tentunya lebih pintar aku, bukan?"_

"_Waeyo?"_

"_Apa kau tidak lihat di papan tulis tadi… yang ranking 1 itu aku Minnie-ah~….!"_

"_UAPAAAA… KAU BISA MENGALAHKAN DONG HAE OPPA?"_

"_Seperti yang kau lihat… pintar tidak ada artinya kalau kau malas bukan? Walaupun kemenanganku kali ini belum bisa dianggap mutlak karena aku tahu… ia pasti tidur ketika Ujian Berlangsung... kalau tidak percaya lihatlah rapor ku…" Ujarku menyombongkan diri seraya menunjukkan rapor ku padanya._

"_Aih… sini coba liat… ah… apanya yang bagus sih… jumlahnya Cuma beda 0,5 saja…. Aihhh… biar adil akan kucoret koma angka ini" Ujar Yeoja itu padaku seraya mengambil ballpoint dari tas-nya bersiap mencoret rapor ku_

"_Hooooi Minnie~ah apa-apaan kau sini kembalikaan!" bentakku pada gadis blonde yg diketahui bernama lee sung min tadi._

"_weeeeek tidak akan…" cibir Sung Min seraya menjulurkan lidahnya._

"_AWAS KAU…BABO!" teriakku sambil berlari mengejar Sung Min_

_Aku dan Sung min saling mengejar… walau tepatnya aku yang mengejarnya. Hmmm aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat dia tertawa lepas. Tak kusangka itu adalah hari terakhir aku bercanda denganya. Yah karena aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal. _

"_Haaaap kena kau Minnie!"_

"_Huwaaaah… Kyuni-ah curaaang aku kan cewek masak lawan sama cowok…. Jelas saja aku kalah!" ujar Sung min seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Oh sungguh manis…_

"_hmmm Minnie-ah… kau manis jika begitu" ujarku sambil tersenyum lebut, berharap dia akan terpesona dengan senyuman ku itu._

_Blush… wajah Sung min memerah menandakan dia malu pada saat ini. Tentunya kalian tahu kalau itu akan menambah kesan manis padanya bukan?_

"_A-apa apaan kau babo… kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu?"_

"_Saranghae Minnie-ah" ujarku lembut_

"…"

"…"

"_Kenapa diam saja Minnie-ah?.."_

_Tanpa berbicara apa-apa dia pergi meninggalkanku… aku sempat memanggilllnya berkali-kali, tetapi ia tidak menoleh ke arahku…._

FLASBACK END

Awalnya aku hanya mengira ini hanyalah cinta monyet semata. Kalau bukan cinta monyet apa lagi? Pada waktu itu bukankah aku masih kecil untuk merasakan cinta? Tetapi seiring berjalanya waktu, aku mulai sadar kalau cintaku ini adalah cinta yang abadi. Bagaimana tidak, waktu SMP aku bersikeras untuk masuk ke SMP yang sama denganya. Hanya demi melihat wajahnya. Walau sekalipun dia tidak pernah menyapaku. Tetapi… kenapa hanya aku… kenapa…. Apakah menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang kita cintai itu salah? Uhhh sebegitu terkutuknyakah perasaanku padamu? Padahal aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk jadi kekasihku… aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu… Tidakkah itu mudah bagimu? Bukankah kau mempunyai teman banyak? Kenapa susah sekali menganggapku sebagai temanmu…. Apakah segitu besarnyakah kesalahanku padamu?

.

.

Sungguh ironi… aku yang berkali-kali di tolaknya masih tetap ingin bersamanya… yah… sampai sampai aku mencari informasi kemana ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya setelah SMP. Kalau mengingat hal itu… entah kenapa aku tertawa sendiri. Menertawai kebodohanku. Walaupun tetap saja, Setelah ku dapat informasi itu aku berusaha untuk mendaftar ke SMA yang di pilihnya. Sebenarnya tidak susah bagiku untuk masu ke SMA favorit sekalipun. Tetapi yang membuat sulit adalah… karena aku mendapatkan informasi itu pada hari terakhir pendaftaran di sekolah itu. Uuuh mendapatkan formulirnya saja aku bersusah payah mencari ke internet. Aku bersyukur karena aku hanya perlu mem-print formulirnya dan menuju ke tempat pendaftaran. Tapi seandainya ia tahu betapa sulitnya aku mendaftar di sekolah itu…. Berlari-lari seperti orang gila…. Hanya untuk melihatnya… melihat wajahnya setiap hari… memastikan ia baik-baik saja saat ini… Tetapi kenapa kau tak kunjung menerimaku sebagai temanmu…** TEMAN hanya sebatas teman…** Tidakkah kau mengertikanku sedikit saja… tak maukah kau melihatku… sudah tertutupkah pintu hatimu untukku…. Meskipun begitu aku masih bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena sampai saat ini kau baik-baik saja….

.

.

Kini kita akan menempuh ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi… Mustahil aku mengikutimu terus seperti stalker bukan? Sekarang sudah saatnya aku menerima kenyataan kalau kau tetap tidak bisa membuka hatimu… tidak seujung jaripun…. Ya… tapi… disaat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan tidak mengikuti hidupmu lagi…. Sesuatu terjadi…. Sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal karena telah memutuskan untuk tidak melindungimu… kecelakaan menimpamu… kau tewas seketika saat pesawat yang akan kau tumpangi menuju Australia Mengalami kecelakaan.

Seandainya saja aku masih tetap mengikutimu… aku pasti akan ikut bersamamu…. Ikut bersamamu… menuju ke alam sana…. kenapa semua itu terjadi… menyisakan sakit yang kekal dalam hatiku….

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Aku tertawa…. Tetapi kemudian aku menangis…. Menyesali betapa bodohnya diriku.

Hanya demi ikatan yang di namakan CINTA.

Cinta atau apalah…. Persetan dengan semua itu… aku benci… karena semua yang berhubungan dengan kata itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

Aku sempat berfikir kalau Tuhan tidak adil… Tetapi… apa daya… aku hanyalah seorang manusia… yang tak akan bisa mengubah hidup dan Mati seseorang.

Tapi Aku tetap saja benci… Kenapa…

Kenapa mesti dia… yang pergi…

Walaupun aku tidak memilikinya setidaknya berilah dia kehidupan yang bahagia….

Walaupun tanpa diriku.

Yang selalu mencintainya…

I always love you….

But you never look me

Never

Ever

Forever

Because I just a little bird

That hope fly around the sky

Before Hatched…

I fall before bloom….

Like Sakura's flower…

Kini tak ada gunanya aku hidup… tak ada gunanya lagi… kau sudah tiada… aku tak sanggup setiap kali memandang langit biru di dunia ini… langit yang seharusnya begitu indah untuk di pandang… kini jadi sangat menyesakkan bagiku… karena setiap kali ku melihatnya aku teringat Padamu…

Aku tersenyum pahit, seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dunia… aku harap aku dapat bertemu dengan mu sekali lagi disana…

END

Wah… maafkan toru karena fict yg satunya belum selesai malah buat story gaje plus aneh plus halah Dll walaupun ini cuma diganti tokohnya ajah sihh… hehehehe… yabudah bagi yang mau berbaik hati me-review Diriku ini akan sangatlah berterimakasih *halah*


End file.
